


Imperfection

by RoseBonbon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBonbon/pseuds/RoseBonbon
Summary: It shouldn't be possible for a perfect god such as Zamasu to have a flaw... And yet he does. Or he seems to think he does. This weakness has haunted him for longer than he could remember, and even now it's pulling at him as he tries to complete what little is left of Project Zero Mortals. However, Zamasu could live with it. He could have lived with this weakness... It was only when Black approached him about it did it finally manifest into the full-fledged insecurity he tried so desperately to hide.Zamasu may have wanted to keep his secret all to himself, but nothing escapes Black's radar. Now it's time to confess everything, to lay his heart out, and hope that Black doesn't abandon once he sees his shameful weakness.





	Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Black/Zamasu fic! And on top of that I'm releasing it on Zamasu Day ^_^ Sometimes I think about how Zamasu coped when he was living with Gowasu, which ultimately led to this story. Someone as strong and proud as Zamasu would never accept having a weakness like this... But our weaknesses come back to haunt us, don't they? Well, I hope you enjoy the story! Perhaps you might even find it relatable. I know I do XD

Black knew from the moment he formed Project Zero Mortals that it would be a success, but knowing this fact and living it were two different things. It hadn’t taken long for him and Zamasu to destroy countless universes and planets, cleaning the cosmos of the wretchedness of mortals. Every time they finished a cleanse Black felt elated, overjoyed, and sure that his decisions were the right ones. The encouragement his other half gave him only solidified his confidence in their work. They were on a holy mission and nothing could stop them.

Along the way not only had Black fallen more and more in love with their mission, but he found his feelings for Zamasu growing as well. It was hard to describe the love and adoration that welled in him when he thought about the other man. What Black felt for Zamasu was so much more than simple love. There was an invisible bond between them that was undeniable and unbreakable. What Black felt for Zamasu transcended time and space; it transcended their very bodies. It felt like all of their explosive power combined into one. It felt like the moons and stars and suns all died away from the sheer intensity of whatever this feeling was.

And Zamasu felt the same.

They liked to express their love much like mortals did. They were physical with one another, Black moreso than Zamasu. Perhaps it had something to do with the human flesh that he was now trapped in, but Black found his desire for Zamasu growing each and every day. Zamasu seemed more than happy to comply, yet it didn’t happen as often as Black would have liked. Not because they weren't interested in such activities, but rather because Zamasu, for whatever reason, enjoyed sleeping.

A lot.

Black used to think it was cute, how the other would simply lay down wherever he could find (most often on Black’s lap) and go to sleep. Over time that endearment turn into concern. It seemed that any chance he got, Zamasu would go to sleep. Black never slept this much; in fact he was the opposite. There was never a time in his life when sleep found him as easily as it found Zamasu. He remembered barely getting any sleep as he agonized over the folly of mortals while he was under the tutelage of Gowasu. These days, when he did sleep, it was very peaceful especially with Zamasu by his side, but it made little sense to him why Zamasu slept so much. He was always the first to bed and the last to rise, and if that wasn’t enough he would take several naps throughout the day as well. Black’s worry continued to grow and take hold of him until he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hey.”

Zamasu slowly opened his eyes as he was shaken awake by his counterpart. He was curled up on the soft, plush sofa in one of their many homes scattered across the universe. The normally intimidating god appeared completely docile as a soft yawn came from him before his lips pulled back in a smile. It was impossible not to smile at the only person he could ever dream of loving. “Hello, Black.” It had become a habit for Zamasu to kiss his love the moment he woke up, but this time around the kiss never came. Something was wrong. All he had to do was look into Black’s face and know that something was eating at him. The smile that had painted itself onto Zamasu’s face faded away as worry began to overtake him. “Is everything okay, Black?”  

“Zamasu….” Black tilted his head as he looked down at the other. He knew that concern was etched in his face just from the way Zamasu was looking at him. Even so, before addressing said concern he refused to let his love break his favorite habit. Before he could stop himself, Black cupped Zamasu’s face in his hands and kissed him. It was soft and comforting, and he refused to let him go for several moments. Lingering under the romantic, loving kiss, however, was the anxiety coursing through Zamasu. The moment he sensed something was off Zamasu entered defense mode and he wouldn’t relax until he knew what was bothering Black. Pride rose in Black, knowing just how deeply the two were connected. They knew each other’s joys, their pleasures, and even their pain. When one was hurt, so was the other. There would be no easing Zamasu’s tension until everything was resolved.

Eventually Black pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, unable to contain his smile at the soft pink color of Zamasu’s cheeks. “You would tell me if something was wrong, right?”

“Of course.” Zamasu didn’t hesitate to answer. “Even if I didn’t tell you, you would know if something was wrong.”

“True.” Black sighed as he took a seat beside Zamasu, wrapping him in his arms and pulling him close. “I’ve just been concerned. This may sound silly, but… Well you sleep so much, Zamasu. You sleep for hours and hours and it worries me. It’s as if the only thing that can keep you awake is me. But if we’re not talking or destroying or fooling around, then you’re asleep. You do nothing else. Why is that?”

A simple “oh” was the response given, which was hardly enough for Black. His patience was tried as Zamasu took his time answering him, though it seemed his counterpart wasn’t going to respond at all. They sat in silence for far longer than Black could tolerate. Time was never a factor for them; they had all the time in the universe, but this fact didn’t help to quell Black’s impatience. The only thing that broke him of his frustration was the small whimper Zamasu let out.

“I know I’m invincible, but that doesn’t mean I’m okay with you snapping me in half. Loosen your grip.”

A barely audible “sorry” was muttered by Black as he let Zamasu go. The smallest pang of guilt hit struck his heart as Zamasu scooted away from him, curling up on the edge of the sofa. Any sign of impatience was gone as Black watched Zamasu debate back and forth with himself. He could see the pressure mounting on his counterpart’s shoulder, but why? All he did was ask a simple question. Where did this tension arise from? The proud, strong Zamasu suddenly seemed as timid and weak as a mortal. His expression twisted into something that Black could hardly recognize on his face. Concern? Intimidation, perhaps? Fear?

All of it.

All of these things and more etched themselves into that beautiful face and all Black could do was watch as Zamasu crumpled into himself more and more.

“Zamasu?” Black spoke, startling Zamasu into looking at him. The strange sadness that brimmed in Zamasu’s eyes tore at Black’s heart. This person was the only man alive that Black cared about. His love and affection for him had no boundaries. Everything he did, he did for Zamasu. He would do things completely out of his nature simply because Zamasu suggested it. Black loved his intelligence, his cunning, his sarcasm, his subtle flirtations, the twinkle in his eye before he destroyed an entire planet, the way he so seductively yet unconsciously bit his lower lip when he desired Black’s body, his soft gasping breaths as Black would thrust in and out of his tight, delicious, divine body… Everything.

He loved Zamasu’s everything and seeing him like this shattered Black like a fragile mirror.

“Why do you fear to answer my question?” Black asked as gently as he could. The fear of Zamasu breaking if he thought Black was angry at him was all too real. He didn’t show it, but Black was finding it difficult to breath. His breathing was shallow and barely there as worry for his love stifled every organ in his mortal body. Even his blood seemed to stop pumping as his concern for the other rose.

“I’m not upset with you.” Black tried to ease Zamasu’s stress, but it only seemed to make it worse. Knowing that his anxiety was so clear to Black did nothing to convince Zamasu that he wouldn’t be judged by his almighty lover. He once again turned away, keeping his eyes to the floor. Whatever pride he may have had disappeared; Black and Zamasu never looked to the ground unless they were looking down at pathetic mortals. Their heads were always raised, always looking forward towards their bright future.  

“Zamasu?”

No answer. It was Black’s turn to look at the ground. How had such an easy, simple question practically bring Zamasu to his knees? He hadn’t meant to hurt him. On the contrary, Black wanted to help Zamasu. If all he was doing was hurting him, then Black felt no need to continue this conversation regardless of how much he wanted to.

“I’ll go. You need some time to relax. I can make you some tea and--”

“Wait!” Black was stopped by Zamasu grabbing him around his wrist as he tried to stand. He instantly sat back down on the sofa, never once taking his eyes off of Zamasu. “Wait… I don’t want you to go. I’ll talk to you. I will just… Stay here.”

If Zamasu told him to stay, then Black wouldn’t move for the rest of eternity. The hold that Zamasu had on Black was his only weakness, but he didn’t consider it that. His inability to tell him no was simply a result of their maddening love for each other. It was this love that Black wanted to remind Zamasu of. In his panic Zamasu had forgotten that he could do no wrong by Black. He had forgotten just how obsessed Black was with him. He had forgotten how much Black adored him. 

“You know if you tell me to stay put, I’ll never move again.” A smirk crossed Black’s features as he slowly crept across the couch towards his lover. “If you tell me to sing, I will sing every song in existence for you.” A hand crept up Zamasu’s leg, running up and down his thigh. “If you tell me to fight for the rest of eternity, then I will never put down my weapons.” In an instant Black was on top of Zamasu, placing himself between his legs as he stared down at his divine lover. Zamasu bit the corner of his lower lip, which was usually the only signal Black needed to move forward. What stopped him was the look in Zamasu’s eyes. They still held that sadness and fear from earlier.

That was unacceptable.

“I adore you,” Black breathed out, pulling Zamasu into a deep, delicious kiss. Zamasu, always the willing participant, parted his lips so Black could enter him. A soft sigh escaped him when he felt his lover’s taste and a sense of comfort traveled through his body. He always felt safe in Black’s arms. There was never a reason to fear or worry when Black was near him.

As their kiss deepened and grew more intense Zamasu felt his body succumbing to the man on top of him. Every time their lips touched it felt like the shock of a lightning bolt. It was breathtaking, almost frightening, and so unique that Zamasu imagined he would only have the pleasure of experiencing it once in his long, long lifetime. The passion behind it was strong, so strong that it overwhelmed Zamasu. He tried to give that same passion back, to force his lips to devour the other’s, only for Black’s incredible energy to absorb his own and leave him weak and breathless.

And that was just from a kiss.

The moment Black pulled away Zamasu’s heart was covered in a sense of longing. His lover was only inches away and yet he missed him terribly. Such was the power of Black. There was never a moment Zamasu wasn’t reminded of the strength and overwhelming energy of his other half. It could plow through Zamasu’s own strength with zero effort. That power, strength, will, and ambition that exuded from Black was lacking in Zamasu. It was why he didn’t want to answer that easy little question. He didn’t want to remind Black of just how weak he was.

“Kiss me again,” he asked, hoping to distract Black enough that he’d forget about his question.

“First answer me.” Naturally, Black was too clever for such a simple tactic to work. “You’re the one who made this into such a big deal. Now I need to know why. Why is it that you spend so much time sleeping?”

“Black, can’t you just….” He drifted off, unable to think of the proper words to finish his sentence. Zamasu turned his head away only to feel Black’s heavy fingers under his chin, pulling his face forward once again. He stared into his lover’s sharp, intimidating eyes and wondered if this was how their mortal prey felt before they met death at the hands of Black. Yet, there was something in Black’s eyes now that Zamasu knew was never there when he killed mortals.

Concern. Worry. Stress.

Those rare emotions were reserved only for Zamasu. The last thing he wanted to do was make his lover worry. Answering this question wasn’t so easy though. What was insignificant for Black was a show of weakness for Zamasu.

“If you can’t talk to me, then who else in this world can you talk to? If you can’t rely on me, then who else could you possibly rely on? Zamasu….”

Zamasu never wanted to hear Black say his name like that ever again. Never once had he heard such sadness and defeat come from his other half especially when saying his name. Their names were to be spoken with pride, strength, and love. It was unacceptable to hear them spoken any other way, yet Zamasu couldn’t deny that he was the one who pushed Black to sound so utterly depressed. It was him who had to fix it.

With his eyes closed to avoiding facing the reality in front of him, Zamasu gently pushed Black off of him and sat up. A few moments of silence passed between them before a heavy sigh came from Zamasu. “You’re really so concerned about this?”

“Like I said, you’re the one who made this into such a big deal.” Zamasu flinched at the harshness in Black’s voice, but it didn’t go unnoticed by his counterpart. In that instant Black’s voice and features softened. He leaned back fully against the couch, sinking into the fluffy cushions as he cast his eyes towards his lover. “I’m just concerned. It could be that you simply like to sleep, but I doubt that now after your reaction. Tell me, Zamasu. Just say it.”

Just say it. The words were harder to form than either of them knew. Silence again fell between them, but this time Black was willing to wait as long as it took for Zamasu to give him an answer. He’d never seen the other this distressed since they began their quest together. Every day was a joyous ride, an incredible adventure, and they never once felt anything other than pride and happiness. It made this situation all the more unusual.

However, Black was right. There was no one else in this world for Zamasu to confide in and even if there was he wouldn’t want to. The only person he wanted to know his secrets, no matter how shameful, was Black.

“This habit of mine…” Zamasu paused to take a breath; just the first few words of his story already bred insecurity and shame inside of him. “This habit isn’t new, Black. Ever since I started training under Gowasu I would sleep for hours and hours on end. Gowasu would mention it every now and then, but he ultimately disregarded it as a strange quirk. As long as it didn’t get in the way of my training I could sleep as much as I wanted. I imagine that if he got the chance to train me more he would have investigated further, but at my level it was nothing to be concerned over.”

Black scoffed. “He should have paid more attention. He was always unaware, wasn’t he? Well, even so I still don’t know why you sleep like this. Are you ill, Zamasu?”

“No. No, it’s nothing like that, dearest. I’m not ill. I suppose… I suppose I’m just weak.”

“Weak?” Black sat up slowly, staring at his companion as if he had said the craziest thing in existence. In a way he had.  “Why would you say that? Your strength is unrivaled. No one could ever lay a finger on you so why would you think that…” Black drifted off as his shock overtook him. Neither ever spoke so negatively about themselves. They were both incredible, perfect, flawless, amazing, nothing could stop them. This insecurity was unwelcome in their beautiful lives and yet it seemed to have spread and tainted every bit of Zamasu’s being. Black was stunned silent as pain and embarrassment crept over his lover’s face.

“It’s true, my love. I’m… I’m weak. The reason I slept so much was because I just… I had grown so tired, Black.” Zamasu shook his head, lowering his chin to his chest. “I was just so, so tired. I couldn’t fight anymore. I couldn’t stand up for my beliefs anymore. Gowasu drilled it into my mind that we had to protect these pathetic mortals and the more he pushed me the more I gave in. I couldn’t fight him anymore. I couldn’t argue anymore. I never once accepted what he said, but I had accepted my unfortunate fate of watching over and nurturing these creatures who deserved nothing more than extermination. In my grief and despair I turned to the easiest form of escape I could find: sleeping. It was the only way I could continue to even remotely thrive in my miserable and ironic existence. I slept away the pain and anger. I slept away the knowledge that I would one day take Gowasu’s place and be forced to care for these creatures. I slept, and slept, and slept. I was weak.”

“No… No, my dearest. That isn’t weakness. You were imprisoned. Escape was impossible so you did the only thing you could do.”

“It wasn’t the only thing I could do, Black. I could have fought back. I could have taken action like you did. I could have destroyed Gowasu myself and set a new world in motion. Had it not been for you, I’d still be in that forsaken place sleeping my long life away. It may have even gotten to the point that I slept so much I’d never wake up.”

“Don’t say that.” Death was hardly unfamiliar to them, but Black didn’t even want to imagine such a thing happening to his precious Zamasu.

“It’s true. I’m grateful to you, Black. Eternally grateful. Were it not for you who knows what would have happened to me at that place? Regardless, I was weak. And even with the success of our mission I’m still showing that weakness. It’s as if I can’t break free of it.”

Black refused to hear anymore of this. Before another word could leave his lover’s mouth Black pulled Zamasu to him and pressed a heavy kiss to his lips. It wasn’t their most glamorous or romantic kiss, but it wasn’t supposed to be. It served it’s purpose in keeping Zamasu quiet so Black could gather his thoughts. For as unexpected as this conversation turned out to be, Black was pleased to finally know the truth behind Zamasu’s constant need to shut himself off from the world.

“You’re perfect, Zamasu. I know you know that,” Black said once he pulled away from his love. “The amount of time that you sleep doesn’t change that. The reason behind why you sleep so much doesn’t change that either. You’re strong. You’re a force to be reckoned with. And I’m here, right next to you. Look at what we’ve created together. Look at all the incredible things that we’ve done! Your sleep is not a weakness. It’s just a part of you. And I’m glad to know that part of you.”

“Black…”

“You’re ideal. You’re amazing. Nothing can stop you. Nothing can stop us. Sleep doesn’t matter. You can sleep as much or as little as you want and it won’t make a difference. You’ll still be perfect. Understand?”

Zamasu was stunned silent. He hadn’t expected Black to be so accepting of his imperfection. Then again, Black was never someone who did what was expected of him. Perhaps Zamasu would never stop sleeping so much, but knowing that the one person he loved and treasured still saw him as perfect made it all okay. A smile finally found it’s way back to Zamasu’s lips as he nodded his head and placed a kiss on his lover’s cheek. “Thank you, Black.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for, my love. Now, no more hiding things, okay? Tell me everything from now on. Always.”

Zamasu nodded. “Yes. Of course. And same to you, my love. I’m always here for you.”

“Good. Now that we’ve got that all settled why don’t we celebrate? I think there’s a few more mortal-ridden planets in this universe that need destroying. Then afterwards we can engage in… More stimulating activities.”

The grin that Zamasu gave was all the answer Black needed. His own grin widened as he gathered his love in his arms, chuckling as the other laughed in delight, and flew off to finish their wonderous mission. After all, nothing, nothing at all, could stop them.


End file.
